


Birthday preparation

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Searching for a birthday present for her girlfriend, Riko finds herself getting distracted inside a changing room of a clothing store.





	

"Riko-chan Riko-chan! Look at this! It's so cute!"  
"You're such a child, Chika."  
Riko giggles as her girlfriend is showing her a mikan with a face she got from a capsule machine. It's a pretty common one, Riko had way too many of those as a kid. Luckily, she didn't throw them away. She knows that even though she herself doesn't see it as special, Chika will shine brighter than the sun when she'll get Riko's collection of mikan-toys for her birthday. Said event was the very reason Riko even visited tokio, as she thought she could buy a present for her girlfriend that's kind of a mikan herself. Luckily, when Chika jumped over to Riko's balcony when she was packing her bag, she found out she's on her way to tokio, got excited and spontanously decided to just come along. At first this made the pianist scream inside, but now she knows...it's good that she tagged along. Because this way, Riko remembered that Chika finds the most normal things super fascinating, as she does with Riko herself. Additionally, she realized she already has got her present. Only thing left is buying actual mikan and gift wrapping it.  
But for now, she gotta take care of the fascinated 17 year old child.  
"Hey Riko, let's go there next!"  
"Hm?"  
Glancing in the direction the orange haired is practically beaming at, she finds a clothing store. Finally...she dreamed about this ever since she read-  
"You okay Riko? You're drooling!"  
"Uhm uh yeah everthing go let's fine!"  
"Hehehe, weirdo."  
Close call...Chika can't know that it has always been the pianist's dream to be fucked in a changing room of a clothing store...Chika always keeps saying that she wants to hear all of Riko's fetishes, but that's just her being nice! Or so Riko thinks...  
For now, she's also glad to take this opportunity, as summer arrives and she doesn't have any short clothes her size yet.

After a while of picking clothes, Riko gets a bit annoyed at how much energy this small orange has.  
"OH! OH! Riko, you gotta try that one!"  
"Chika...only 5 items are allowed in the changing rooms..."  
"...fi-...oh damn."  
She can't believe it! There are signs everywhere, why can't Chika be a bit more observant to her surroundings?  
"Anyway, I think I got all the clothes I want to try on. What about you?"  
A childish pout spreads across Chika's face  
"Mrglmpf WHATEVER."  
Oh...Chika is pissed she can't pick more clothes...that's not what Riko wanted to cause! She just wanted to...ah never mind, Chika will only pout for a minute.  
"Oh Chika, you-"  
Shock. Every changing room is taken. Except one. Her eyes glance over to the still pouting girl.  
"...w-well, you go ahead, I'll wai-"  
Wanting to let Chika go first, she actually gets dragged into the changing room by said girl.  
"B-but...o-only fi-"  
"How many do you have?"  
Relief. Her voice sounds cheerful again.  
"Uhm...four."  
"That's perfect, because-"  
A bag filled with clothes falls to the floor, and the cheerful girl picked out a yellow shirt with a mikan on it.  
"I only got one! Means we can share!"  
"Chika..."  
Blush spreads across the pianist's face...that's so Chika. Sacrificing her own needs for the needs of others...honestly, she'd kiss her right now, but she...was never a fan of public display of affection.  
"Thank you."

Now inside the cabin, Riko strips hesitatingly.  
"What's wrong Riko-chan?"  
"...This is...embarrassing..."  
It's actually not. She just hopes for the 'but we're both girls' antic.  
"Eh? You know I've seen every part of your body? We were showering together before! Heck, we've been inside each other's pussy just yesterday!"  
Pussy...the fact that she can say it like that...it makes Riko's legs weak. She's shivering, unable to stand any longer. So she sits down.  
"I-I know...just...isn't it weird to strip with someone next to you...in public? What if someone sees us?"  
"Ehh? How is this public? These stalls are locked, and besides, we're both-"  
There it comes!!!  
"-so close to each other that it shouldn't matter!"  
A frown spreads across Riko's face...so close, and yet so far.  
"...I guess you're right."  
No point in forcing it, Chika once said that she doesn't care much about love, that she loves Riko but would much rather focus on other things than admiring each other's beauty. Riko was surprised enough when she sudddenly felt Chika's soft hands naturally exploring Riko's body a few weeks ago, but this seems to be her limit.

"..."  
Chika...seems to be thinking about something. She's staring at something for quiet a while now, and Riko knows it's probably not her breasts.  
"What's wrong, Chika-chan?"  
"You...you said you..."  
Chika drools.  
"You don't like when I'm kissing you in public, right?"  
It's true, she doesn't want to receive so many judgemental glares from people.  
But...they can't be seen here.  
"Chika...you're always so considerate...I love that about you..."  
Her arm reaches out for the staring teenager, who is surprised at first, but then sits down next to her. She seems to...think a lot.  
"Ch-chika-cha-"  
A deep french kiss shut up the half naked pianist.  
This time, she didn't even have to ask for a chin in hand one. The orange haired has done so herself.  
Riko's eyes widen. She can't even process the sensations that are running through her body. She wants to hug Chika tight while exploring her tongue, but she can't. The shock controls her whole body, making her seem almost rude for not embracing Chika. Said girl notices the missing hug, peeks one eye open to understand what's going on and quickly realizes she kissed her precious girlfriend crazy.  
"Oh poor Riko...if that's enough to stun you, I wonder what-"  
She practically jumps onto Riko's lap and quickly clips open her bra.  
"-THIS will do!"  
Not giving Riko any split second to prepare, the orange haired is already sucking on Riko's nipples. They're ultra sensitive, Chika is aware of that. The bittersweet stimulation is send through Riko's body and makes her squint her eyes while tightly wrapping her arms around Chika.  
Despite Chika not understanding what's so arousing about pain, she softly scratches over Riko's back while sucking her nipples, witnessing how they harden up even more. Feeling the nipples now being in their most solid state, she starts softly biting the tip, wiggling it around with her teeth. She's switching breasts every few seconds, and makes sure not to drool too much over them. By now, Riko's body began to twitch forward every now and then, indirectly informing Chika that it's her time to start making her way down. Not wanting to leave the nipples alone, she works her way up her neck with her left hand, while working her way down with her right, going front and back in the process. By now, she dug her fingernails even deeper into her skin, feeling an unknown arousal from inflicting pain that makes her beloved toy feel good. Her left hand carefully strokes Riko's hair, while her right is trying it's best to pull down the skirt which...isn't really working...  
"Uhm...Riko I'm...sorry I ruined it but..c-can you help me down there?"  
"...H-huh? Wh-wha-"  
Only now processing what's happening, now that Chika interrupted every movement, her intense huffing changes into a single quiet chuckle.  
"You didn't ruin it. Actually...you made it better."

She quickly pecks Chika's lips, to not get lost in the sensations again, and then rapidly pulls of both her skirt and underpants.  
Riko sits down again, stretching out both her arms, grinning at Chika.  
Said girl, still determined that she ruined it, sits down on her girlfriend's lap again, placing her hands above Riko's shoulders, leaning her forehead against each other and staring passionately into each other's eyes.  
"I'll make up for it, okay?"  
Riko's smile gets even brighter.  
"You already did. But yeah, do as you want to."  
"There is only one thing I wanna do."  
"And what would that be?  
"You."  
Like two magnets, their lips instantly connected again.  
While their tongues are wrestling again, Riko gently gropes Chika's extra thick buttcheeks, resulting in a sudden yelp of her.  
"Oh, someone has a sensitive ass?"  
"Sh-shut up!"  
It's rare to see Chika blush. Riko was sad at first to have parted their lips for a short time, but...seeing Chika blushing, that's worth it. It makes her even more horny.

Following their insticts, both start thrusting their hips a bit.  
Chika herself is at a struggle. There are so many things she want to take care of. Her back. Her shoulders. Her beautiful tits. Her silky hair. Her deep belly button. Ultimately, she decides it's time to approach Riko's most sensitive spot: Her vagina. With Riko having her hands so low, it's easy for Chika to trail down Riko's body with her right hand again. She takes the front route this time, her first stop being her left tit of course. She gropes it tighter then ever before, squeezing the first moan out of Riko. Hearing her moan into Chika's mouth send shivers down her spine, which reach all the way between her legs. While her left hand presses Riko's head against her own, her right is poking into the belly button now, twirling her finger around. She doesn't stay on the second halt for long though, as the main destination is just up ahead. There is just enough space between Chika's and Riko's body that Chika can squeeze her hand in between, starting to scratch around the small patch of pubic hair. That itself made Riko tense, leaning her head back, seperating from the kiss. But Chika doesn't mind. She can see her precious girlfriend's wonderful reaction when she is going ham down there. Chika staring with half closed eyes at Riko, who is leaning her head backwards, gets lost in her stunning beauty.  
"Bite...my...neck..."  
The pianist huffs.  
Not even complaining that she doesn't wanna hurt Riko, she starts to dig her teeth into Riko's neck, making her gasp so loud that Chika has to giggle.  
"If you're gonna scream we might get caught!"  
Riko's huffs now turning into long gasps, Chika starts sucking her neck, making sure to mark her girlfriend as her own. She didn't forget her work down there, of course. By now, she started trailing up and down her rift with her own middle finger, occasionally flicking the lips.  
She can feel Riko's pussy being soaked and spread wide. Although the one who's the loudest is Riko's mouth, she can feel Riko's vagina scream even more. That's why she's starting to dig into her hole with the tip of her own middle finger each time she moves down. It's a rather awkward position for her right wrist, but she can't feel that yet. All she feels is an intense desire to make Riko scream, and she knows she's about to do that. Now being inside her hole with half of her middle finger, she speeds up he finger thrusting.  
"How much can you take?"  
Her intense gasping answering that question, Chika knows it's time for her finisher. She quickly pulls back from Riko's neck, putting Riko's face into the right position with her left hand and starts to pull her face towards her own with grabbing Riko's chin. Her middle finger having reached it's maximum speed, Chika begins going wild with her tongue in Riko's mouth.  
Just then, Riko's body tenses up completely. That's not Chika's call to stop. Going absolutely ham, she feels her own body hopping up and down due to Riko tensing and relaxing again.  
"CHIKA! CHIKAAAAAA!"  
Alright, that's the right volume, Chika thinks. She stops her movements and pulls her hand away, now hugging her and tightly pushing their upper bodies against each other. It goes without saying, their lips are pressed against each other as well, completely motionless.  
Well, that's not completely true.  
Riko's body tenses up every now and then, the sparking sensations still circulating around her body.  
"Sorry, did I go to far?"  
"I feel it...even now...I love you."  
They giggle into each other's mouths, and then decide to rest their heads onto each other's shoulders.  
"I...thought you...didn't care...about such things..."  
"Well, until I met you. With a body like that, I stopped thinking and couldn't resist. Say...did it hurt?"  
"It hurt so good."  
"...that's BDSM talk for it wasn't bad?"  
Riko laughs.  
"It was magical! I...I never felt like this!"  
"Wanna know something?  
"H-huh?"  
Chika looks into Riko's eyes again.  
"I never felt like this either. But here I am, proudly exclaiming that I love you!"  
"Oh Chika.."  
"I really mean it! I love love love love love you!"  
"C-come on...y-you're embarrassing me!"  
"If I want to do that I'll just mention you're loooud noises! I think by now people know about what we're doing inside here~"

Riko gasps.  
"OH GOD HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN HERE???"  
Noticing Riko's distress, Chika stands up so Riko can do the same. She however...is still being electrocuted from Chika's excellent fingerwork. Standing up, she can feel her pussy twitching, and her legs wiggle. She can't keep up the balance, but luckily Chika was observant enough and pulled her back on her tits from behind before she could topple over.  
"Got you! Squish squish."  
Abusing the situation, she squeezes the most beautiful tits she has ever touched.  
A soft moan escapes Riko's throat.  
"P-please stop Chika! I'll go completely crazy if you do this!"  
"I'm sorry...think you can walk now?"  
She can't say for sure...being embraced by Chika made her legs stop trembling, but at the same time made her melt a bit more.  
"I'll...I'll manage..."

Helping Riko put on her clothes again, the orange haired strips herself.  
"Ch-chika? Y-you mean you want to..."  
"You know we came here to try out new clothes, right?"  
Riko's jaw dropped. She actually did. She actually forgot where they are and why they came.  
"OH GOD THIS IS SO SHAMEFUL..."  
"Riko...didn't like it?"  
"Of course I liked it! J-just...in a public place...hehe, it's kind of thrilling, isn't it?"  
Wondering why Riko is putting on her own clothes on again instead of the ones she wanted to try on, Chika decides not to question her decision and looks at her own shirt from different angles.  
"Does it suit me??? Do I look cute???"  
Riko giggles.  
"You look gorgeous."  
Being completely clothed again, Riko kisses the one who made her cum just minutes ago again. She doesn't let it evolve further than a peck, as she may want to do IT again.  
"So got everything?"  
"...I certainly do, but what about you?"  
"Me? Of course I-"  
Riko gasps.  
"I didn't even try anything on!"  
"Well, and the store is closing soon."  
"AND THE STORE IS CLOSING SOON!"  
Being oblivious to her girlfriend stripping again, she wants to unlock the door and run outside the store. Suddenly, she feels a warm hand on her own.  
"Riko! We do have enough time to leave without sprinting! Just not enough for you to do what you came here to do...I'm sorry for...for distracting you..."  
"Chika..."  
A tight hug assures Chika that she did nothing wrong.  
"Screw trying on clothes, I'd rather feel you for an eternity!"  
"W-woah, that's...that's a lotta love!"  
"After all, I love love love love love you!"  
"Hey! That was my line!"  
The now fully clothed and giggling girls are leaving the store, with the only thing they bought being the shirt Chika tried on.

On the train home, Riko notices Chika acting a bit weird. She's constantly  
grabbing her right wrist with her left hand and overall seems to have a bitter expression, but forces a laughter everytime Riko is looking at her.  
"...was it...that uncomfortable?"  
"Wh-what? N-no-...well, guesss no point in hiding it from you."  
Chika sniffs.  
"It hurts like hell and I still gotta do my homewooooork..."  
Usually, Riko would scold her for not doing it already. But...not this time. Instead, she leans her head on Chika's shoulder.  
"Want me to do it for you?"  
Tears sparked inside Chika's eyes, falling in love thrice again with Riko.  
"I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!"  
Wanting to initiate a thunderstorm of kisses, Chika interrupts herself, remembering Riko doesn't like kissing in public.  
"I'm...sor-"  
Wanting to apologise, she gets shut up by a quick peck.  
"F-for now that's enough!"  
Riko turns her head away from Chika.  
"...that's more than I could have ever wished for."  
Luckily, Riko's shoulder was in the perfect position for Chika to lean her head against. Riko is glad that Chika can't see her right now, because she can feel her face heating up more and more.

It's been a long day. Riko didn't find any birthday gifts in tokio. Instead, she found out she always owned one. She can't wait to give it to her! Alongside something special she planned...

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got the urge to let my otp go shopping, then my hand slipped and they were having sex.


End file.
